Miracle
by Lilikoifish
Summary: Sequel to No One. Sheena is trapped as a spirit, and only Zelos can see and touch her. Everything is perfect, but there is only one problem interrupting her bond with Zelos. Sheelos...am I hinting something? Chapter 6 finally up! Please read and review
1. Resurrected? Not quite

**Title: **Miracle

**Rating/Genre: **Romance/T

**Summary: **Sequel to No One. Sheena is trapped as a spirit,and only Zelos can see and touch her. Everything is perfect, but there is only one probleminterrupting her bond with Zelos. Sheelos...am I hinting something? Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

**Lilikoifish: **Yo, everyone! I'm back with the sequel to No One! Yay! I promise you that this is not as fast paced as No One. I actually didn't rush through that fic. I was actually running out of ideas. So…I am here with the after thingy of No One!

**Miracle: Chapter1 – Strange World;_Prologue_**

_Sheena's POV_

I opened my eyes. I remembered the last thing I had seen before I died. Zelos Wilder. I missed him so much. His warm chest had embraced me just before my life ended. I wish that I could be in his arms right now.

I felt a strange tingle up and down my arms. I looked around. I was alive! Wow! I can't believe I survived that. I was standing in my room. It was deserted. I walked to the door to slide it open. But when I grabbed the handle, my hand went straight through it. What the heck? Why couldn't I open the door? I tried to walk though the door. I did. I was on my home streets. I was horrified. Everyone was lying on the streets. Blood stained the ground.

Right…Kuchinawa had attacked…that's why everyone was dead. Man…I couldn't even save my own town. Everyone had died. There was no one left in my village. I felt sad. This was a time I would usually be crying, but there were no tears. Was I…a ghost? A spirit? What **was **I?

"Hellloo…?" I called. No answer. Not even a single person living. Is sighed and walked out. I tried to summon, but they did not respond. My pacts were broken. I left my town and went to the first place I could think of—Meltokio. I went to the royal city. I was free to go where I wanted. I went into Zelos's house. I poked my head through the door to Zelos's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. His eyes were swollen. I felt my non-existent heart break. My body was lying in his bed. Zelos would not stop stroking my cheek. I felt a tingle on my cheek. I could feel him stroking it! No wonder I was always feeling this weird tingle!

I quickly pulled my head out and slumped onto the floor. Zelos was mourning for me…or was he? Just then, Sebastian came by. He went straight through me and opened Zelos's door. His foot was sticking right through my head! I grumbled and got out of his way. Zelos came out and went out the door. I followed him.

"Hello, Zelos!" A woman in a pink dress touched his arm. "Oh, Zelos. What's wrong?"

"A friend of mine died…" Zelos murmured. A friend? That's all I was to him? I loved him, and he loved me! What was up with **that**? Had he changed his mind? If so, then why was he sounding so downcast? I hid behind a tree for fear he would see me. What was I thinking? Of course he couldn't see me! I stepped out from behind the bush. Just then, he turned his head towards me.

"Sheena?" He gasped. He could see me!

"Zelos…" I smiled.

"Uh…my name's Charlene…" The woman said.

"Sorry…heheheh…I get a little 'ugh' sometimes," Zelos rubbed his eyes. "Uh, could you hang on a 'sec?"

"Sure…don't keep me waiting long, Zelos," the woman said. She sat down on a bench and began to chat with another lady. 'Don't keep me waiting long?' What is it with that woman? It's not like she's going on a date with Zelos or anything…

"Sheena…you're…alive?" Zelos asked.

"Uh…" I hesitated. Before I knew it, Zelos grabbed my hand! He could actually touch me!

"Sheena…I can't express what I'm feeling right now…" Zelos said.

"Neither can I," I snorted. "Listen, Zelos…I'm not really, uh, 'alive'…"

"Sheena, has your brain gone strange? Of course you are!" Zelos laughed.

"Zelos….observe," I jerked his head to the left. A woman was staring at him like he was insane. She ushered a small child away from him.

"So…? It's just because I'm the Chosen…or **was** the Chosen," Zelos said. I shook my head.

"No you idiot. It's because no one except for you can see me. That's why Charlene or whatever her name is thought you were talking to her when you first saw me. That lady that was staring at couldn't see me, so she thought you were talking to yourself. That's why everyone thinks you're insane now," I explained. Zelos looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"So…everyone is staring at me now?" Zelos asked quietly. I nodded my head. "Well, thanks for alerting me on that." Zelos rolled his eyes. For a long time, we sat in silence. I began to wonder why I was still here in Symphonia, and not in Heaven or Hell. And why could Zelos see me when no one else could? This confused me. I needed to know more. This world was so strange. I could not make contact with anything solid except for Zelos. Why Zelos? I couldn't even get my cards. I wanted to be able to summon all my Summon Spirit friends too. I missed them. Maybe I could go visit them later. But would they be able to see me?

* * *

_Zelos's POV_

I could not believe that Sheena was still alive. Well, not completely alive. She was a…how should I put this…ghost. Only I could see her, which was the strange thing. Her body was still in my room. Worse, everyone thought I was a freak because they couldn't see Sheena. Now everyone thinks that I talk to myself! I've gotten myself into a huge mess…

"Zelos, are you sure that you aren't keeping what's-her-face waiting too long?" Sheena asked me.

"Uh…woops. I guess I kinda forgot about her," I admitted stupidly.

"You'd better go now," Sheena said.

"No. I am too captivated by you, Sheena," I grasped her hand. I squeezed it and kissed it slightly. She turned red as a beet.

"Hmm…you know what? I'm going to go find someone who can at least sense me or see me besides you. You can go back to Charlotte or whatever her name is," Sheena got up. I grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave me. Stay with me," He pleaded. I sighed.

"Zeeelllooosss!" I heard. Charlene flounced over to me. She smiled and sat down straight through Sheena. Sheena rolled her eyes and stood up. She waved and walked off.

"Sheena! Wait!" I called. Charlene looked at me, clearly annoyed.

"Do I have to tell you again that my name is Charlene, not Sheena?" Charlene asked. "Isn't Sheena the chief of that awful village, Mizuho?" Charlene flipped her hair and pulled out a mirror. She began to fluff up her puffy, blonde hair. It was neatly pinned back in a barrette. She looked at me like she was expecting something.

"Mizuho isn't an awful village!" I shouted angrily. Charlene nearly dropped her mirror.

"Excuse me?" Charlene scolded. "Don't yell at a lady!" She smacked me lightly. She giggled and continued to fluff her hair. Women and fashion…they just can't get enough of it. Neither can I, actually. I always have to look pretty for all my hunnies. Especially Sheena.

"Mizuho isn't awful," I repeated softly. I pressed my lips to her cheek. She squealed and squirmed.

"Zelos!" She smacked me lightly again. "Oh! It's getting dark, and I have to go back to my mansion. I have a new dress that is being delivered to my house. You know which dress it is, right?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes that had an infinite amount of mascara on them.

"Yeah, yeah…I know," I said. She departed. I groaned. This was going to be a looong life.

When I got to my room, I opened the door. Sheena was sitting on my bed, staring at her body.

"Any luck?" I inquired. She shook her head sadly.

"I couldn't find anyone. Not one person. Not only that, but I can't get my spirit back into my body. What's happening to me?" Sheena asked through tears. She wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Sheena…I'll try my best to help you out," I trailed off.

"Thank you, Zelos. You know…when I left, I realized that I needed to ask you something important," Sheena looked over with me. Her gaze changed to a suspicious look. That was **not **a good sign. "Something is **up**."

"Wha—?" I was cut off.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? Tell me! I know Charlene has something to do with this! She has some sort of connection with you, and I don't know what it is! Tell me, Zelos!" Sheena demanded. I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my face. I gulped.

"I…well…" I tried to say. My mouth was dry, and I knew that there was no backing out of this. "When you, uh…turned me down at the party…I met her, and we started, uh…dating…" Sheena's facial expression was turning into anger. Why was she mad at me? It wasn't my fault she had turned don my proposal.

"Dammit! I knew it! It's my entire fault!" Sheena sobbed.

"What…?" I put my arm around her. "Listen, what's done is done. It's partially my fault. You weren't ready for that. I had just fallen so deeply in love with you that I couldn't wait anymore."

"There's something bigger, though," Sheena wailed. "I know it!"

"That's the problem…" I hung my head. "Charlene and I are getting married next week…"

**Lilikoifish: **Hahaha! Cliff-hanger! I feel really sorry for Sheena right now…heheheheh…she loves Zelos, but he got engaged! Well, this is only the prologue, so please don't flame me for this! I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Kratos Alerted

**Lilikoifish: **That was great cliffie I left you off with, eh? Okay, well, I think this fic is going along quite nicely. So…here is the next chapter of Miracle!

**I don't own ToS.**

**Miracle: Chapter 2 – Kratos Alerted**

_Sheena's POV_

I could not believe my ears. Zelos was getting married just because I had turned his proposal down? I knew something like this would happen! If I hadn't turned him down, things wouldn't be like this! But the real problem that stumped me was why Zelos would get engaged if he loved me. Was he forced?

I needed to know the answers to these questions, so I asked Zelos. I didn't think that he would give me a straight-forward answer though.

"So…Zelos. Can you tell me why you got engaged even though you knew you loved me?" I asked.

"I didn't think there was any hope left," Zelos trailed off. I tried to say something, but my throat was parched. "I thought that you were already madly in love with Lloyd. I figured that you would probably never come back to me and say you'd changed your mind. I decided it was better to be with someone that you don't really love than being alone." Zelos stared out the window. I hung my head. Now Charlene or whatever her name was would claim him. I would never be able to lie in his arms again.

"Thanks for telling me. I think I understand now," I stood up. "Zelos…I'll see you tomorrow." I ran off, back to my village. It would never be rebuilt again. Everyone had been killed in the attack. Even Orochi. I had to talk to Kuchinawa. That wouldn't do anything though. Maybe there would be someone that survived? That would be a complete miracle.

These thoughts only made me run faster. When I got there, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Regal, Raine, and Kratos were standing there. They had apparently cleaned up the village and buried all the bodies.

"Poor Sheena…" Colette murmured. I could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah…she was a great friend," Lloyd said. He looked angry…not sad.

"Lloyd! I'm right here! Can you see me?" I asked, stepping in front of him. I waved my hand in front of his face. He ignored me. He couldn't see me. Why could Zelos? No one could see me. But, when I got to Kratos, I saw him straighten up. He looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked. He could sense me! Maybe not see me, but he could tell that I was there!

"Kratos! It's me, Sheena!" I yelled.

"A normal aura…I feel a strange vibration…it's apparently a female aura," he muttered. Lloyd turned his head when he heard his dad muttering to himself.

"Dad—I mean Kratos! Is there something wrong?" Lloyd asked. I needed Kratos to tell Lloyd he sensed me.

"No. I just felt a strange aura. A female one. It is of no importance, though," Kratos said without am expression change. No importance? I was important! I was **very **important! Without me, Lloyd would never have gotten through his quest! Then again, he saved my hide a bunch of times…he went out of his way to rescue me. Was I really unimportant? I saw Kratos stiffen.

"A red aura. I sense that this spirit is angry over something," Kratos arched an eyebrow.

"Kratos, you're acting like a robot," Lloyd told him. Kratos glared at his son.

"**I am only telling you that there is something strange that I am sensing! It might as well be Sheena's spirit!**" Kratos yelled. Lloyd pulled a surprised expression. "Forgive me, Lloyd. I am afraid that I lost control of my emotions…" Kratos turned his head towards me. I smiled. Thank you, Kratos. At least you can alert Lloyd that I'm here…maybe if Lloyd helps me get out of this state, I can go back to Zelos…

"Kratos, did you say that the aura you're feeling might be Sheena's?" Lloyd asked. Kratos nodded.

"It could be. It's female, and it won't go away. I have a feeling that it wants to listen to what we're saying," Kratos said. Well duh. I want to know what's going on! It's kinda hard when you're stuck as a ghost! Genis came over.

"What're you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kratos walked off. The rest of the group followed.

* * *

_Kratos's POV – Later that night_

I wondered what that aura was that I was sensing. I hoped it was Sheena's. Lloyd would be happy. That I was certain.

"If it is Sheena's, I'm gonna find away to resurrect her!" Lloyd said.

"If it were that easy, Lloyd, Raine would have revived her already," I pointed out. Lloyd sighed.

"Man…I miss Sheena so much," Lloyd said.

"I'm sure Zelos misses her more," I responded. "The state he was in when we visited him…" I trailed off. Zelos was not in very good shape.

_Flashback_

"_Kratos, we should go visit Zelos. Every time we ask him to come and do stuff with us, he always refuses. Or else he just sits around and mopes. Maybe we should go and see what's up," Lloyd said. _

"_That's a good suggestion. He does seem rather depressed," I replied. _

"_I think he just misses Sheena," Genis said bluntly. _

"_I understand how he feels. I lost Alicia. I am sure that Kratos understands his pain too," Regal said. _

"_Yes," Presea agreed. "We should comfort him. He has done a lot for us."_

_We went to Zelos's mansion and knocked on the door. Sebastian opened the door for us and welcomed us in._

"_Welcome, Sir Bud. Master Zelos is not feeling very well at the moment," he said._

"_I told you, my name is **Lloyd**!" Lloyd scowled. I ignored Lloyd's complaints and headed up the stairs covered in red velvet._

"_Um, Sir…Master Zelos is not in the mood for guests. Ever since he lost a loved one, he has not been in the mood for visits and such," Sebastian explained. I looked at him and resumed to climb the stairs. _

"_That's the whole reason we're here," I said without looking back. Without knocking, I turned the gold doorknob and opened the lake red door. Zelos was sitting on the edge of his red (his whole house is filled with red), elegant, four-poster bed. There was a lump lying in his bed._

"_Sorry, but could you leave me alone?" Zelos asked without looking up. I didn't listen to his request, and I sat down in one of his armchairs. _

"_I am not leaving," I said firmly. The rest of the group came and sat on his sofa. Zelos faced us. His eyes were red and swollen with tears. His hair was messier than usual, and for once, he didn't seem concerned about his appearance._

"_What do you want?" he sobbed. Raine pulled out a tissue from his tissue box and handed it to him. Zelos blew his nose loudly._

"_We are here to comfort you," Presea explained. "You have done lots for us. It is our turn to repay you."_

_End of flashback_

I lay back onto a pillow and gazed out the window of our inn. I felt that aura again. It was frantic. I got up and followed the strange tingle that seemed to be pulling me toward to door. I yanked it open and ran to the exit. I yanked that one open too, and stumbled out into the cold night air. Zelos was standing outside.

"Sheena…" he said. I arched an eyebrow. "Good evening to you too, Kratos." He said. He seemed much better than when I had last seen him. Sheena, did he say? He must be able to see or at least sense her presence as well.

"Zelos, how fair you?" I asked. Zelos replied, "Better than I was before." He paused. He nodded and murmured something. He sighed.

"What is it, Zelos? Are you talking to Sheena?" I asked. Zelos ignored my question, though.

"Kratos…is Lloyd in there?" he asked. I nodded and went inside to retrieve Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd was sprawled out on his bed. The sheets were askew, and his pillow was on the floor. One of his arms hung over the side, and he was talking in his sleep.

"What's that? Yes, yes…of course I'll ask him…" Lloyd said in his sleep. He rolled over lazily. I reached over to wake him up, but I pulled back when he lifted one of his legs and began to kick the air. If I had been there a second ago, my nose would have been bleeding.

"No! Get away from me, you barbarian! Don't touch Noishe!" he yelled. I sighed and grabbed his legs. "Wha…? Get off me, you freak of nature! Wait…you're that guy that Regal wanted me to talk to…" he muttered. His eyes were still closed.

"Lloyd, it's Kratos," I said. I gave a hard yank, but Lloyd grabbed the back post.

"Yo, Kratos…what do you do with a plastic bag after you find it?" Lloyd asked. Was that the most random question or what?

"You throw it away. Now wake up, Lloyd!" I yanked his legs so hard that his grip on the back post slipped. He thumped onto the floor and awoke immediately.

"**_ARGHH!"_** he yelled. I clamped my hand over his mouth and dragged him out the door.

"Well, that you quite a while," Zelos laughed.

"Well, it's not my fault that teenagers sleep like rocks," I muttered under my breath.

"Hi, Zelos," Lloyd said, now fully awake. Zelos waved.

"I think Sheena has something to say to you, Lloyd," Zelos said. He began to say something. He paused and then began to recite something.

"Lloyd…is that you? It's me, Sheena. I'm trapped as a ghost, and only Zelos can see me. Kratos can also sense me, but not see me. If there is any way possible, try to see if there is anything that can get me out of this state! I can't read any books because I can't grab them, and I can't talk to anyone but Zelos because no one can see or hear me. If you do find out a way, tell Zelos," Zelos said. "I really miss every single on of you, and I want to be able to see you again. I'm going to try to find a way, so please wait for me…"

I looked at Lloyd. He looked like he was shocked. He gulped and then nodded firmly.

"I'm going to everything I can to save Sheena!" Lloyd exclaimed. I nodded.

"I think Sheena's telling me something…" Zelos said. "She wants me to tell you that she is going to try to contact the Summon Spirits." The Summon Spirits…there pact had probably been broken due to her death. That was a smart choice. I already knew who I was going to go to. If she was still sitting under the tree, I would be able to reach her. If not, I would have to search for her. Her name is Martel Yggdrasil.

**Lilikoifish: **I'm having a sort of writer's block, so sorry about the pacing if it was too fast. This chapter was mostly Kratos's POV, but I needed to do it to get the story a bit more interesting. I hope you liked it!

Next chapter: Sheena goes to Undine, the summon spirit of water, for help.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	3. A Visit to Undine

**Lilikoifish: **Sorry for the large holdup! I've been really busy with reports and stuff, so yeah…anyway, here is chapter 3 of Miracle! BTW, this is going to be really short.

**Important Note to readers: **Unfortunately, writer's block has struck my brain again. As much as I know what I'm going to do, I have no clue how to write and describe it. I am sorry for the pacing, if this goes too quickly. I have serious writer's block right now, and I probably won't be updating for a while…sorry!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._

**Miracle: Chapter 3 – A Visit to Undine**

_Sheena's POV_

I raced to the Thoda Geyser. After all, I no longer needed to take the washtubs. I could just float over the water. Fortunately, the Thoda Geyser had been restored. I wondered why. I didn't have time for that, though. I needed to speak to Undine. I no longer needed to worry about the oracle stone, as I could just float over the water and into the seal of water. My heart raced as I reached the "throne" of Undine. There was a clump of blue mana. That was a good sign.

"Undine! It is I, Sheena!" I called. The mana clump began to swirl outwards. The temple began to shake. Undine appeared before me.

"What is this mana I feel?" Undine asked. She peered around.

"Undine, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Is this Sheena?" Undine asked. "If it is, why do you hide?"

"It is Sheena, and I am not hiding. I am dead, and I am a ghost," I projected my voice.

"Sheena…I am sorry, but the pacts that bind us are now broken. They cannot be remade unless you are resurrected somehow," Undine said. I sighed. It's not like I didn't know that already.

"That is why I am here, Undine. I want to know how to resurrect myself. Or how someone else can resurrect me," I said. Undine sighed and thought for a moment.

"I will tell you frankly that I do not know myself. As far as I know, it has something to do with a bond," Undine said. "Origin spoke of it. A bond…yes. That bond must be broken in order to be resurrected. I do not know what kind of bond it is. My…I do seem to have many visitors these days…" Undine smiled and sat on the edge of the pillar.

"You mean someone else was here just now?" Sheena asked. Who else would come here? Zelos? Or possibly Lloyd and Colette?

"Yes…I recall the voice being a male one…deep, none the less. He was demanding the same thing you are asking right this moment. How to resurrect himself. I have never felt an aura such as his. It is strange, that one is. I am sorry that I cannot be of further help, as I do not know of the way to resurrect oneself. Only that a bond must be broken," Undine replied.

"Thank you, Undine. I think I may be able to discover the way now," I said. I was a bit nervous about what kind of bond that would be. I was certainly hoping it was not with my friends.

"I suggest visiting the other summon spirits. I believe that they may know more about this than I do," Undine disappeared as she said that. Sheena stood there for a long time. A male ghost had been here before? It was clear now. That man was Kuchinawa.

* * *

As soon as I exited the temple of water, I immediately ran to Mizuho. I was hoping Kuchinawa would be there. When I arrived, much to my surprise, he was.

"Kuchinawa…" I said. Kuchinawa turned his head. He glared at me.

"What do you want, Sheena? I am busy right now. Do not disturb me!" Kuchinawa was just about to leave, when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Kuchinawa," I told him. His arm released all the tension.

"What for? I am sure you have nothing to do with me now! Get out of my sight!" Kuchinawa yanked his arm from my grasp.

"Kuchinawa! Wait! I think we may be able to figure how to resurrect ourselves if we work together!" I called. Kuchinawa slowly turned to me. He looked at me.

"There's no way I would do that. I don't want to live with you. Not after what you did," Kuchinawa said. My heart sank.

"Kuchinawa…can't we be friends again? Please? Undine said something about breaking a bond. What if that bond is between us?" I pleaded. Kuchinawa snorted.

"If we're supposed to break that bond between us, then it's better if we work alone!" Kuchinawa said. He shook his head. "We may become friends. If that bond that we are supposed to break is between us, then how are we supposed to break it if we become the best of friends? As far as I'm concerned, Undine never told me about **breaking** a bond; she told me something about** forming** a bond!"

With that, Kuchinawa ran off. My jaw had dropped a bit. Kuchinawa had to **form** a bond? That was way easier than **breaking** a bond. But what if it was with someone you hated? Hated…wait a second…if Kuchinawa had to form a bond with someone he hated…the only person he pretty much hates is me! That means that Kuchinawa has to form a bond with me! Does that mean that I have to **break** my bond with him? No…that wouldn't make sense…

"Sheena!" I spun around. "I knew I'd find you here!" It was Zelos. All of a sudden, I struck me. I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I floated over to Zelos and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sheena...what's wrong?" Zelos asked. No…it couldn't be…I had to break my bond with Zelos.

**Lilikoifish: **Yes, yes…I hate to write that dreaded line, but I seriously needed to do that. Hmm…I wonder if this is going to swap from a Sheelos fic to a Sheenawa fic! Oh boy…I hope not. This fic is supposed to be Sheelos. Never mind about that. I know how to keep it Sheelos. Heheheh…Sorry that it was really short…I just HAD to cut it off there.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry for making it so short! Please review!**


	4. The Knowledge of Celsius

**Lilikoifish: **I have **definitely** put myself in a difficult situation. Don't worry…I'll keep it Sheelos…I've come up with a way! (Heroic music plays) You can all celebrate now…yay…

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Nor do I own "Pokare Kare Ana"…that belongs to Poware Tomana. _

**Miracle: Chapter4 – The Knowledge of Celsius**

_Sheena's POV_

I had to break my bond with Zelos.

"Sheena, tell me what's on your mind," Zelos told me sternly in a soft, caring, and tender voice (which was a little strange, because this is rare).

"You're better off not knowing," I said bitterly. Zelos looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. They looked a little sad—like a dog begging for food. He gave me "the lip" and the Bambi-eyes. I laughed quietly to myself.

"No, seriously…you don't want to know," I told him. Zelos shrugged.

"Have it your way," he said. All of a sudden, I collapsed. Crap. I wanted to tell him so badly, but something told me I shouldn't. Zelos gazed into the blue sky. His eyes were the **perfect** color…they matched the sky. I smiled and sniffed a little. A period of silence that seemed to last forever passed over us. It was broken by a high-pitched girlish sound.

"Oh, Zeeellloooosss!" an obnoxious voice called. I groaned. It was that Charlene person. I left. I can't **stand** that woman.

* * *

_Zelos's POV_

I spun around. It was Charlene. To tell you the truth, I don't like her much myself. She's sexy and beautiful (basically anything a guy like me would want), but she lacks the personality that Sheena has. She ran up to me and twirled around. Her dress twirled about.

"How do you like it? It's my wedding dress," she smiled. It was a strapless, long, pearl white dress. She had perfect, satin, white gloves to make her hands look delicate. Her gold locks of hair were pinned up with a pearl barrette. Too much white if you ask me. She also had diamond earrings (finally…a change from pearls).

"Like it?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh…yeah…it makes you look very seductive, my red hot beauty," I smiled. She giggled. Red hot…yeah…talk about the lipstick.

"I **knew** you'd like it! Heehee…" She walked up to me and kissed me on the lips.

_Moments later…_

'_Dear me! Are Sir Zelos and Madam Charlene kissing?'_ Sebastian thought. He had just gone grocery shopping for dinner. Zelos and Charlene were kissing on the edge of the street. Sebastian "waltzed" by and strolled off the Wilder mansion.

* * *

_Sheena's POV_

I arrived at Celsius's cave a little later than I had expected. I reached out to the clump of mana. It swirled and burst into Celsius.

"Who's there? Sheena? It's you! How unfortunate…our pacts are broken now that you are dead," Celsius sighed.

"I'm quite aware of that," I said annoyed. "I'm trying to come back to life, and Undine told me something about breaking a bond. I met up with Kuchinawa, though—" I was cut off.

"Is that his name? 'Kuchinawa'…interesting. Continue," Celcius said, leaning on a hunk of ice.

"Well…I bumped into him, and he told me he had to **form **a bond," I said. "What's that all about?" Celsius smiled. She thought for a while then spoke.

"I see. You are in love, are you not?" Celsius asked. I was speechless. How did she know? Without further thought, she jumped the conclusion I was.

"You must be. There's no question about it. Those who are in love must break the bond with the one they are in love with; where as those that are consumed by hate must form a bond with the one he or she hates the most. Those are the hardest things for those in love or in hate to do. If one is neutral, it is impossible. This is all about love and hate," Celcius said. I was in love…dammit. Why did I have to break my bond with Zelos? Why did Kuchinawa have to hate me?

"So…the point is…?" I asked. Celsius sat up.

"The point? The point is to come back to life. The tasks are just hard, because coming back to life is a difficult quest," Celsius nodded. "Believe me, everyone who find this out would rather stay dead." Stay dead? No, no…I couldn't do that.

"Will that person…forget about me if I do come back?" I asked slowly.

"No. You will still be friends if you wish. Just not lovers," Celsius said. I let out a breath of relief. "But, there's a catch!" Celsius broke my relief. I became suddenly worried. "The two lovers will never love each other ever again. Not even when they are dead." That was bad. I guess I **would** rather stay dead…Celsius seemed to read my mind.

"It doesn't seem as good as it sounds, does it?" Celsius asked. "The person who forms the bond…those two will become lovers forever. This is especially effective for those who love, but the other hates that person." Kuchinawa and I would become lovers eternally? That was even worse. I would never love Zelos again. Not ever.

"This is a tough decision," I said. Celsius smiled.

"Of course," she replied. Like that remark was any help. Hours elapsed. Celsius took a small nap before she asked woke abruptly.

"Sheena!" She sat up. I blinked and answered, "What is it?"

"Of course! Why didn't I remember? There is only one possible way for the two lovers to break their bond, and still be able to love one another again," Celsius exclaimed. My heart began to race…probably 90 times faster than my normal pulse.

"Tell me Celsius! I'll do **anything**!" I cried. Celsius stroked her fenrirs.

"Calm down. This is very rare. If you do get it, then you are lucky. Very lucky," Celsius said. "Both of the people will be tested to prove their love. If the love is strong, they will be able to break the bond and still be able to love each other again."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes tearing up with joy.

"Yup. Of course, these things never come free," Celsius said. My heart pumped even faster.

"I am ready for you to tell me," I told her. She grinned.

"If you fail the test, or your love is not strong enough, the dead one will come back to life, but the live one will forget the dead one and never remember that person again. New love will form, and the dead one that came back to life will never be able to fall in love again," Celsius said grimly. "I wouldn't risk it." This sounded risky…I could either stay dead and not take any risks, come back and just be friends with Zelos, or I could take the chance of not being in love ever again. What if our love was strong enough, but we didn't take the test? What would happen then? This was all too much. Celsius yawned.

"I wish you luck, Sheena. Remember: take which ever path you want. Just follow your heart," Celsius disappeared. I floated dismally out of her cave and sat on a snowy rock outside. What to do?

* * *

I returned to Meltokio. It was dark by then, and the street lights were dim. I heard someone singing an old love song from Mizuho. Whoever was singing it had a lovely voice.

'_E hi ne e. Hoki mai ra, ka mate ahau ite aroha e,'_ I was entranced. The figure walked down the streets. He stepped out of the shadows. Who could it be? It was kinda obvious from the start. It was Zelos. He spotted me and smiled.

"Return to me girl! I am sick with love for you," He told me, opening his arms out wide. I grinned. "Sheena, come down."  
"No way!" I told him, crossing my arms.

"Without your love, I am sad and weep," he told me. I sighed. **More** verses from that love song. It was then that I made my decision. I took a deep breath.

"Zelos…this is a serious issue if you want me to come back to life," I told him sternly. He slumped.

"Not **that** subject. Please, for once in my pathetic lifetime," he rested his head in his hand.

"No. Listen to me, Zelos. My decision will affect our life," I told him. He laughed.

"You're joking, right?" he asked. I glared.

"No, I'm being serious. I guess you need to hear what I was hiding from you earlier," I sighed and prepared myself for a long talk.

**Lilikoifish: **More short chapters. I hope this wasn't boring. I had to explain everything, you know? Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do the rest of the story. Anyway, you'll find out what Sheena's decision is in the next chapter. I hope you found this interesting! Once again, this was mostly explanation.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. The Wrong Words

**_WARNING/CAUTION/NOTE! _There's a lot of POV switching, so I hope you don't mind…please bear with me. Also, the rulers we're working, so i had to use a bunch of numbers. sorry!**

Well, it's now the moment you've been waiting for. Enjoy!

**Miracle: Chapter 5 – Sheena's Decision**

_Sheena's POV_

"Okay, Zelos…I'm dead, you're alive," I started. Oh damn…that was a terrible beginning. That was probably the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um…yeah…as far as I know…" Zelos seemed confused. I slapped my forehead. That was a retarded beginning.

"Okay…I was talking to Undine and Celcius. There's a way for me to come back to life," I told him.

"Really? That's great!" Zelos's facial expression spontaneously became happy. "I can finally be with my voluptuous hunny again." I scowled.

"Well, anyway…there are 2 choices that I can go through. I can either come back to life with no problems or obstacles or else I have to take a test to come back to life," I shifted uncomfortably. Zelos replied, "That's dumb. Who'd want to take a test if you can just come back with no problems?"

"There **is** a problem, Zelos. Nothing comes without a consequence. To come back to life without any obstacles means I have to break my 'bond' with you. When I come back to life, we won't love each other ever again," I corrected. I could see he was now more interested. He didn't say anything, so I continued, "But if we **want** to love each other again, then we'll both have to take a test so that I can be resurrected and still love you." Zelos nodded as if he were in deep thought.

"And what happens if we **fail** that test?" he asked hesitantly. I shifted uncomfortably again.

"I come back to life, but you forget about me…and you'll never remember me again…not even when we're both dead. I'll never be able to fall in love again, either…" Zelos twitched oddly, then asked, "So…if you stay dead…let me guess: you **won't** be resurrected, but once **I'm** dead, we'll be able to love each other."

"Exactly," I said.

"Hmm…I can't decide. You decide," Zelos smiled. Great. Zelos just put the entire burden of decision upon my puny shoulders.

"Thanks, Zelos," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Let me think about this tonight. I'll tell you what I want to do tomorrow." Zelos nodded, kissed my inexistent hand and went inside his house—er…mansion.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Kuchinawa's POV_

Damn. Damn, damn, damn! I have to form a bond with that wretch, Sheena. I'd rather stay dead, thank you very much. What if she came back to life, though? That wouldn't be good. She'd be living; I'd be dead in Hell. That sounds somewhat unfair. She suggested we work together. She has to break a bond…if we work together, maybe I'll form the bond, and she'll break her bond because her bond will be with me! Perfect. We'll **both **be alive. How about she stays dead and I come back to life? That's impossible, though. She'll have broken her bond, then.

What should I do? Damn her…damn that asshole, Zelos. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be dead! Damn this stupid bond thing. I'm going to need a miracle to make sure Sheena doesn't associate with me anymore once I'm living again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sheena's POV_

What about Kuchinawa? Crap. He has to form a bond with me…which means I'll break my bond with Zelos! This system thing is killing me! I'll have to talk to Celcius tomorrow.

_**The next day…**_

(Still Sheena's POV)

I floated over to Celcius's cave again. She seemed to be expecting me, because she was already there, stroking her fenrirs.

"Back again? I knew you would be," Celcius smiled. I suddenly broke into tears.

"It's unfair! If Kuchinawa forms a bond with me, then I'll break my bond with Zelos anyway! Either way, I'll have to break my bond with Zelos!" I sobbed.

"Not so," Celcius said. "If you choose to stay dead, your bond with Zelos will not break even if this Kuchinawa forms a bond with you. If you choose to take the test, then everything depends on that test, not what Kuchinawa is doing." I stopped crying.

"Really?"

"Yes. Give your decision to Verius. After all, he **is **the spirit of heart and love," Celicius smiled and disappeared. I knew my decision. I ran/floated to Zelos's mansion.

"Zelos!" I gasped, rushing through the wall that lead directly to his room.

"Eh? Ah! My voluptuous hunny!" Zelos put down his book (Ichi Ichi Paradise). I groaned. He was reading that stupid book again.

"I've made my decision. Do you promise that you won't get mad at me? I mean, after all…you were the one that left this decision in my hands…" Zelos nodded and said, "I promise."

"I decided that I want to stay dead." What? That wasn't my decision at all! Wait…why did I say that? I was going to open my mouth to tell him what my **real** decision was, but my mouth was sealed shut.

"Sheena…you don't want to…" Zelos's expression grew dim. "Sheena, why are you doing this to me? You're breaking my wimpy little heart! I thought…I thought…" He immediately walked out of the room without saying anything. My heart plummeted into my intestine. Why was I saying something I didn't want to?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Zelos's POV_

My life is seriously crappy. First, Sheena dies. The next thing you know, she's deciding that she wants to stay dead. She's not like this! She's not a person who always chooses "better safe than sorry"! Why isn't she taking some risk? I shouldn't have left my life in her hands. Now my life has now restarted at the starting line. That would be sorrow and misery.

"Zelos! There you are!" Charlene walked over to me. Lovely. Just my luck. I don't want to talk right now.

"Uh…hello, my red hot beauty! I can't talk now. I've got important…uh…business to take care of!" I forced a smile on my face.

"But you told me that you didn't have any plans to take care of!" Charlene said sternly. Here comes more of my luck.

"No…seriously...I need to go. I looked in my planner thing and I saw that I did have some stuff to take care of. It's uh…my friend's birthday today! Yeah! I er…forgot to buy him a present! Yeah…that's it! Catch ya later, my red hot beauty," I planted a kiss on her cheek and ran off.

"What is wrong with him today?" Charlene asked herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sheena's POV_

I dismally floated through the wall. I floated to somewhere random…that "somewhere" happened to be Mizuho. The now empty village that I used to live in before Kuchinawa went on a killing rampage. I spotted my grave a sat on it. A tear flowed down my cheek and landed on the ground.

"Sheena..." I heard. I looked up. Kuchinawa.

"Hi," I responded.

"I'm sorry for my arrogance. Let's work together to resurrect ourselves," he told me.

"You can't help me, Kuchinawa…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I'll help you go back to life, though. It's the least I can do. I really don't feel like doing anything right now, so I guess I help you," I mumbled. Why did he seem so gentle now?

"Thank you, Sheena," he said. He pulled me up. He stroked the tears away from my eyes. Then…he pulled down his mask and kissed me on the lips.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All of the summon spirits were gathered at the Martel Temple.

"Their future is in fate's hands," Verius said. Celcius gazed through the large crystal and sighed.

Verius looked at the crystal and said, "She made her decision. All we can do now is see his next reaction."

"What should we do about Kuchinawa?" Efreet asked. Verius smirked and said, "You will see. All we can do is wait."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sheena's POV_

I was shocked. SHOCKED. This was a little unnatural for Kuchinawa. Was he truly doing this out of his own heart? I felt his arms wrap around me. This couldn't be happening. Why did my life have to turn out so crappy?

"Sheena?" I heard. Kuchinawa let go of me in shock. I looked. Oh…misfortune decided to play its little game on me once again. Who would else would it be besides Zelos?

"Zelos…" I looked at him. He looked like he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Sheena…you're not serious, right?" Zelos asked backing away. "First you tell me you're going to stay dead. Now you're…now you're with **him**? Man…sometimes…you can just be so…so **damn WRONG**!" He walked off without saying anything more to me. I looked at Kuchinawa, but he wasn't there. Great. Thank you everyone and everything…for making my life so miserable.

I slumped down on my grave the next foggy and gray morning. I wondered why Kuchinawa wasn't around anymore. I found the answer that very moment. Just from one puny little kiss, he was resurrected—resurrected like he'd never been dead. All I did was walk away. All I wanted to do was be with Zelos.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Zelos's POV_

Let me define how I was feeling right now: angry, pissed off, and wishing that Sheena could've taken that test and failed it. That's out of character for me. **Very** out of character.

I decided to go back to Meltokio. I kicked a fairly large-sized rock as hard as I could. WHAM! I looked up.

"Zelos! What has gotten **into** you?" Charlene was rubbing her forehead. "Why did you kick that rock at me?" My brain automatically said, "Put on mask.", so I did.  
"Oh…I wasn't looking where I was kicking," I said casually.

"Well you are going to keep your promise and spend some time with me! You have been running off all the time! What is wrong with you? You've been acting so weird lately!" she demanded.

"So you're mad at me?" I raised an eyebrow. Her face softened.

"I just want you to be happy with me," she said.

"I am," I lied. She smiled happily.

"Good. Our day is coming up! I'm so excited!" she babbled. I tuned out and only said, "Yes, my red hot beauty…" when she stopped talking. Thankfully, she thought I was listening.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sheena's POV_

I needed to talk with Verius. After all, he **is **in charge of this whole process. I marched right up to him and demanded what was going on.

"Why is Kuchinawa alive after just one little kiss?" I yelled. Verius looked a little bit sympathetic, but I didn't want pity.

"I cannot answer that for you…" Verius answered sadly.

"Why did I say I wanted to stay dead? Why does Zelos have to turn up at the wrong moments?" I cried. Verius walked over to me.

"I cannot answer your first question, but the answer to your second question is fate. Your future is in fate's hands. I can do nothing to change that," he said dismally. Some help **he** was.

"I just want to be with him," I said.

"I know you do, Sheena…" he sat down. "All you need to do is show me strength of heart."

"Strength of…heart…?" I trailed off.

"Yes...first…I must ask you two questions that might help you overcome your sadness…"

"You're…helping me…?"

"I am the spirit of heart. Am I not also your friend as well?"

"Verius…"

"Now…let us proceed with the questions. First…if you found out just now that Zelos did not love you…what would you think?"

"I would be sad…but I would still love him…all the same…I just want him to be happy…"

"What if he was turned into a hideous monster?"

"I would still love him. If that was who he was…then I would still love him."

"You love him truly, correct? You do not need to be alive to love him. I am sure he is happy as long as you love him…and that is what you want, correct? Just loving him is enough to keep him happy…Farewell, Sheena…" with that, Verius disappeared. For some reason, I just felt even more confused.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Zelos's POV_

Charlene kept babbling on and on. I was still tuned out. Just then, something grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Charlene. I tried yelling to her, but my voice was gone.

"And so…Zelos? Zelos? Oh my…where has he gone **this **time?" Charlene asked exasperatedly.

I found myself in a deserted park. I was seated on a bench next to Verius.

"Whoa! What? Where?" I looked around. I was obviously no where near Meltokio.

"Zelos…I can sense anger within you…and also sadness…" Verius commented.

"You would too if the one you've cared about for ages suddenly stabs you in the back," I said. "That's an expression just to tell you."

"I noticed," he replied. "You can show yourself now." Sheena stepped off of his back. I didn't say anything.

"Is this woman standing before you truly the one you love?" he asked. I hesitated before I answered, "Yes…" He continued on with his questions.

"Do you think she loves you as well?"

"I would like to think so, but it doesn't seem like it. It makes me really sad, you know? It's that kiss with Kuchinawa or whatever his name is that really set me off. I just want my hunny back."

"Then if she loved you, do you think she would attempt to make you sad? Do you think she really wanted to kiss Kuchinawa in front of you?"

"Hold on…" I said. I rubbed my forehead and let out a big sigh. Just then, something hit me. "Why isn't she saying anything? What have you done to her!"

"I have done nothing to her," Verius said. What a big fat liar. "Please think hard about what I have said to you. Farewell…" Sheena climbed on his back and they disappeared.

"Hey! Sheena—!" I was too late. They were gone. "What an S.O.B. Why does he have to speak so metaphorically?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sheena's POV_

I was really angry with myself. Why hadn't I realized it before? Why couldn't my puny little eyes have opened before? The answer was so obvious. It had hit me like a stone. I wasn't angry with myself for long, because I all of a sudden wanted to celebrate. My life was still at risk, though. I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up too high. Now I knew why all these things had gone wrong. It wasn't fate. It was Verius and Origin.

I decided that all I could do was go and talk to Zelos. I figured that Verius had most likely given him the same talk. I couldn't tell him about what I had found out. I came to a conclusion that he would find out sooner or later. It wasn't hard to find him. Now that I was a ghost/spirit thing, I could hover above the trees and go through mountains. I found him in this abandoned park place trying to find a way out.

"Need some assistance?" I asked. He whirled around.

"Sheena!"

"Listen, Zelos. I'm really sorry about what you saw…I really didn't mean to—" I was cut off.

"Sheena. Calm down. I thought about the whole thing that you were going through and what you explained to me, and I realized that I just jumped to a conclusion. I'm sorry. Really and truly. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes. I forgive you," I smiled.

"Without your love, I am sad, and weep," he laughed.

"Quit it with the love song, okay?" I snapped. He just laughed more.

"I'm still disappointed that you're choosing to stay dead," he said with a hint of distress in his voice.

"I just had to stay safe. I couldn't risk it. I didn't know if Verius had high expectations," I said.

"Nah, it's okay. Anyway, do you know how to get out of this dump? It's really freaking me out," Zelos shuddered a bit. "I'm getting really hungry too." I laughed.

"Take my hand," I told him.

"Huh? I can't marry you when you're a ghost, Sheena," he said, slapping on a mock-confused face.

"That's **not** funny," I scolded. "I remember that, you know. I'm talking about taking my hand as in holding it, you idiot!"

"I know, that my voluptuous hunny."

"**AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!**"

_End of chapter_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, things turned out for the best, huh? This is most likely my longest chapter in this fic... Anyway, sorry if the rambling/babbling with Verius was confusing…and about Kuchinawa. Yes, I know it seems to be too quick, but I needed it to be like that to add to the effect that Sheena was giving up all hope.

**Please review!**


	6. Final Verdict

**A/N: **Well, that last chapter certainly covered a lot. I'm almost finished with this fic, but don't worry! I've still got like…3 chapters left or so. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

**Miracle: Chapter 6 – Final Verdict**

_Sheena's POV_

I brought Zelos to the entrance of Meltokio.

"Bye, Zelos," I said.

"Bye," he whispered into my ear. "Wish me luck…tomorrow's my wedding." He lightly kissed me on the cheek, as if it were some sort of joke. I touched the placed where his lips had touched. _Fwoom_. And up goes the redness in my cheeks. I really wish that I didn't blush so easily. Especially around him.

Wait a second…his wedding was tomorrow. Crap. Would I be alive in time to stop it?

* * *

_/with the summon spirits/_

"Origin, I'm finished with my work," Verius said.

"Really, now? That quickly? You should go speak with Sheena and Zelos," Origin nodded in amusement.

"I don't think they want another talk and rant from me. Why don't you deliver the news for once?" Verius yawned. Origin shrugged and replied, "Sheena's already figured it out though…why bother telling her?"

"I think she needs to know the news. It's rather urgent, wouldn't you say?" Verius smirked slightly.

"I suppose. Fine…I shall deliver the message," Origin disappeared.

* * *

_Back to Sheena's POV_

There was nothing to do. Another day of just watching what goes one in the world. I was just about to look at all of Charlene's little wedding preparations, when Origin appeared.

"Origin!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Sheena. You've already figured it out. You kept it a secret from Zelos…that takes a lot of courage. Verius and I decided that—" I cut Origin off.

"But why did you force me to say the wrong thing?" I asked. That was what was keeping me and Zelos apart, of course.

"That was your first trial. You've already figured it out…all the puzzle pieces come together, do they not?" Origin inquired. Yeah…I knew that. I'd already known.

"Let me get this straight…stop if I'm wrong, but that whole big thing was the test, right?" I asked.

"Correct," Origin responded.

"Ack! Zelos!" I covered my mouth. Zelos didn't know.

"We reached our final verdict because you hid it from him. Most people would tell right away…and that would mean that those who tell fail automatically. Verius and I make the test easy on purpose…we trial to see if one can keep it a secret. **That** is why so many people who attempt this fail," he explained. "We do test your reactions to situations in which all seems lost. Those who have faith in each other and love one another would never give up on a relationship. Humans fail to know that they are not perfect…"

"So we passed?" I asked abruptly.

"Yes…" Origin said.

"Thank you…" I said.

"You will be resurrected in the absolute location that you died in," Origin told me. "…Which would be in the chief's house, in the northeast corner directly east of the chief's bed." I didn't know how to thank him, Verius, and all the other summon spirits. Somehow, I felt a really weird feeling in my gut that there was going to be a catch. Guess what? There was. Origin explained to me that I would be tired, mentally and physically, and I would have to rest for an entire week straight to fully recover. I couldn't do that! I had to stop his wedding…I would never see him again if I didn't.

"What would happen if I didn't rest that full week?" I asked Origin with a really slim hope the answer would be good.

"Lots of effects can happen…there are too many," Origin said. I nodded and accepted my fate.

A bright light surrounded me. I felt a sensational warmness engulf me. It was so warm and welcome. Some sort of energy made me think of myself running through a field, twirling around, and letting that cool breeze blow across my face.

I found myself being plopped into my body which was lying in the absolute location that Origin had described. As soon as I was back in my body, there was an excruciating pain that shot straight through me. What do you know? That knife is still in my chest! Thanks, Origin. But boy was he right about exhaustion. I was so tired. I took about five breaths, and then my eyelids drooped. I did want to sleep, but all I could do was cross my fingers like heck and hope I didn't wake up a week later.

* * *

_Zelos's POV_

My wedding day finally arrived. Sebastian helped me into that jet black tuxedo and all the other garbage that comes along with it. As for my hair, I simply pulled it back into a braid.

Since the groom always has to get to the church early, I got there as soon as possible, only to find that I was an hour early. I paced back and forth. Sheena was still in my mind. I didn't want to be tied along with this crazy woman that I didn't even like. I wanted to be with that black-haired ninja that I just couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

* * *

_Sheena's POV_

I woke up to a start. The sun was so bright! No wonder, I'd woken up! I raced through the doorway and realized that I couldn't just float over that stupid forest to Meltokio. Damnit. Now I had walk through that forest. It wasn't any help that my body was aching all over too. Oh well. I ran through that forest faster than I ever had before. After all those years of going through it, I guess my body just knew where to go.

I found myself outside of the Gorrachia Forest in about five minutes. I was panting like nobody's business. Great…sorry, body…I have to get to Meltikio! I gulped. Now I had to cross that stupid bridge!

"Sheena?" I heard. I whirled around. Hovering there on the Rhearids were Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Kratos, Raine, Presea, and Regal!

"You're alive?" Colette gasped with excitement.

"Yeah, but I'm too damn tired to get across this stupid bridge!" I answered. Lloyd offered me his hand, though.

"Hop on, Sheena! We can take you to the wedding," Lloyd hoisted me onto his Rhearid.

"Lloyd, you idiot! I don't even have anything to wear there!" I shouted. Lloyd smiled at me.

"Don't worry! Colette's friend sense was tingling, so we brought some clothes for you!" Lloyd cheered. Colette rode up next to us on her Rhearid and handed me the clothes that I wore to Hilda's dinner party. I could hear the church bells ringing. Lloyd urged his Rhearid forward.

"Since your pact with Volt was lost, we had to rely on this things engine, which isn't too good," Lloyd said. With the last burst of energy, his Rhearid rushed forward and we landed right in Meltokio.

"I'll help you get dressed, Sheena!" Colette smiled.

"That's okay, Colette. Just get there. I'll be fine," I nudged her toward the church. She nodded and reluctantly walked in with everyone else. I found a good hedge to change clothes behind, so I got dressed as fast as possible and left my clothes behind the hedge, hoping the gardener wouldn't see it. I raced to the church. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Do you take this man to be your lawful husband?" I heard.

"I do," said that awful voice from Charlene.

"And you, Zelos Wilder, do you take this woman to be your lawful wife?" the priest asked. I couldn't hold it in. I pushed the church doors open as hard as I could. BANG! I stood there, gasping for breath. I could feel a fuzziness pass through me.

"Do…you…?" I asked him before passing out.

* * *

_Zelos's POV_

Everyone arrived to the wedding. All the bride's maids were there in their maroon dresses and held their bouquet of red roses. The pews filled up. Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, Regal, Raine, Presea, and Genis walked in. No Sheena. My face fell.

"Sorry I'm late," Lloyd said.

"Nah…you're still early," I told him. Yeah. He was my best man. Preparations were beginning, and all the bride's maids were gathering outside. I looked out the window and saw Charlene standing there outside with her pearly dress, earrings, veil, gloves, and bouquet of white roses. Time to put on my mask. The bells rang, and it seemed like centuries for Charlene to walk down the hall with her bride's maids, the ring bear (her little brother, or something), and Presea (my little hunny was our flower girl. It's hard to believe that she's older than me).

That redundant "Here Comes the Bride" tune was being played on the organ. I smiled at her broadly as she walked up the aisle. She looked so happy. Too bad I wasn't. I tuned out all that marriage garbage until the acceptance of the bonding thing came around. Of course Charlene accepted. What kind of lady **wouldn't** want to marry me? It was then that it was time for me to answer the damn question.

"Do you accept this woman to be your lawful wife?" the priest asked. I looked into her deep blue eyes. I hesitated. She was smiling at me, and I could see the tears running down her cheeks. I was just about to say no, when the church doors banged open. I saw Sheena standing in the doorway. I wanted to call out to her and run to her, but I was frozen there, just staring at her. Charlene's face pulled into one of those how-dare-you looks. Of course, it wasn't at me.

Sheena was standing in the doorway with that drop-dead sexy outfit on. She was gasping for breath like she had sprinted the whole way. I couldn't believe she was alive. She had told me she was staying dead! I shook my head to make sure it wasn't just me. But it was real.

"Do…you…?" she asked me. Her expression was a mixture of melancholy, exhaustion, and one of those how-dare-you looks (what is it and women with the how-dare-you looks?). After that, she passed out. I couldn't just leave my voluptuous hunny lying there unconscious! I would save my hunny!

"Sheena!" Lloyd, Colette, Regal, Kratos, Raine, Genis, Presea, and I yelled. We all ran toward her. In fact, just about everyone did except for Charlene and her bride's maids who had really appalled and surprised expressions on their faces. Too bad. Someone passing out during a wedding is reason enough, right?

"Sheena…wake up! Please!" I shook her.

"Zelos…answer my question…" she murmured softly. I didn't have any time to answer, though, because she was already unconscious. Not only that, but I don't think **you** would have time to answer either if someone stabbed you with a knife in the back.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I left you off with a cliffie! I would've written more…but I thought that this was a really good place to cut off. So…now you know that Sheena decided to take the test.

Brief explanation:

Sheena decided to take the test, but Verius already knew that because he could see it in her heart. As a result, he began the test there. He was testing to see how Zelos would react if Sheena told him she would stay dead. And that whole thing with Kuchinawa…yeah…Verius made sure that that was scheduled so that Zelos would pop up just then too.**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: **I wrote another chapter of Miracle since people are dying to find out who stabbed Zelos. Constant POV switches.

_**WARNING! **__**PLEASE**__** READ!**_

THERE IS A LEMON IN HERE (it's sorta light, but it's a lemon all the same). IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.

**Miracle: Chapter 7 – Unexpected Surprises**

_(Written in Zelos's POV)_

"Gack…" I coughed up blood all over the red carpet.

"Ah! Master Zelos!" Sebastian cried.

"Zelos!" cried all the rest of my friends. I gripped Sheena's pale arm.

"I knew you were acting suspicious," Charlene said. "You were always calling out her name. I knew you were being unfaithful to me. You never listened to me or made time for me. I brought my handy-dandy knife with me today just in case. Luckily, I met someone else that is so much more wonderful than you. He's here today…right in this church."

Kuchinawa stepped out into my view.

"You did well, Charlene. You solved your problem and my problem," Kuchinawa said, satisfied.

"You S.O.B!" I hacked. "This was planned from the very beginning…" Kuchinawa smirked.

"Not everything can go your way," Kuchinawa laughed. Charlene laughed along with him. She kicked me hard with her high-heels. That was when I rolled over and lay limp.

"So long, Zelos," Charlene laughed. Lloyd looked up from my body and glowered at her.

"You...bitch!" Lloyd got up from the ground. Kuchinawa grabbed her wrist and vanished into thin air before Lloyd could attack, sadly.

"They're gone…" Lloyd cursed. The church was surrounded by shouts of help, and sirens sounded throughout the city as people picked me and Sheena up and set us onto stretchers. The two of us were then taken to the Inn for medical attention. Lloyd and Colette did not leave our sides. Beautiful Raine stayed to help with healing. The rest of the group went to get more help.

* * *

_Sheena's POV_

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a hospital. I couldn't stay here! Obviously, the news was out about Zelos's wedding, and I was probably included in that. I had to hide my identity. There was no where to run. Mizuho was a bad choice. What would I do there? I started panicking. I leapt out of bed and ran into the hallway. Where was Zelos's room? I needed to get there quickly.

It was then that I noticed the giant mob of girls pouring out of a room. It had to be Zelos's. I rushed to the room and peered inside.

There he was…sleeping. He had a peaceful expression on his face like he was dreaming about a plate of Genis's gourmet beef medallions. I sat down next to his bed and held his hand.

"Visitors are required to leave now." I heard. I nodded and began to leave silently.

"Miss Fujibayashi?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yes you must be her. Good. I was looking for you. I needed to tell you that you're fully recovered and that you may leave the hospital. Your clothes are on the chair next to your bed."

"Oh, uh…thank you…" I went to my room, changed my clothes, and left the hospital.

* * *

_Zelos's POV_

When I woke up, the nurses told me that I was asleep for about a week, so I was allowed to leave due to the amount of refreshing my body had done while resting. I got dressed of course (who wants to stay in a dress all day?) and asked for Sheena's room. She had already left, they said. I walked home, wondering where the hell she could have gone. I didn't need to look any further because there she was...sitting right on couch.

"Sheena!" I exclaimed, full of excitement. Sheena turned her head and a smile spread across her face. I threw my arms around her and held her close to me. I wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

* * *

_Sheena's POV_

"Sheena, I can't believe you're back," he whispered into my ear.

"Me neither," I managed to say before letting out a half-stifled scream. That creep had pulled down my pants and ripped my shirt off! I soon found myself on the floor with Zelos on top of me. You wouldn't believe how much this guy weighed. He was heavy. I could scarcely breathe. I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Calm down, my hunny," he said. I took a few deep breaths and exhaled deeply. His lips plunged down on my neck and began to kiss it.

"Zelos! What the hell are you doing?" I asked, fearing Sebastian would come down any minute.

"Relax, Sheena," was all I got in response. That was when I felt his hands caressing my skin. They were a little rough, but they felt really good. I tried to fight against him, kicking and flailing, but he was too strong.

In a flash, Zelos's mouth was on mine. After a few seconds, he broke away and we both caught our breath. His lips were on mine again before I could count to five. I felt his tongue slide over my lips looking for a place to slip in. It was practically begging to be let in. I resisted, refusing to let Zelos's tongue in my mouth. His tongue was strong, and my lips were weak, though, so he ended winning the battle. He forced my lips open and his tongue twirled about in my mouth. I felt like puking. It was one of the worst experiences I had ever felt in my life.

The feeling of his slimy tongue in my mouth was too much. I broke away and gagged.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"What do you think? Of course not!" I sat up and lurched forward. Zelos grabbed the flower vase and I puked in the vase. I mentally apologized to the beautiful pink roses that I had just poisoned.

"Eh, we can just buy new flowers. It's no big deal," Zelos tossed the roses into the fire along with all the other junk that was inside the vase. I rinsed my mouth out and sat down next to Zelos on the couch.

"NEVER. DO THAT. AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME?" I slapped him as hard as I could. He laughed and rubbed his cheek.

"Come on, Sheena, give me a break, won't you? You're back! I haven't been able to kiss you, or feel you in ages!"

"You do realize that that comment right there was perverted on so many levels."

"Hehehe…"

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"If you really did hate me, you wouldn't be sitting next to me, naked, on a couch." As soon as he said that, he got up and ran out the door.

"Zelos…!" I got up and ran after him, cards in hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter here. You won't believe how hard it is to write a chapter, abandon it for 8 months, and pick it up again. I had to edit a ton of stuff here, but I didn't want to edit too much because then I would be stuck with an even shorter chapter than I originally had. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time, but it'll be hard since this fic is wrapping up.


End file.
